All in Love is Fair
by alprado
Summary: Grissom estava em um congresso e voltava para comemorar seu aniversário, não poderia imaginar o que aconteceria naquele avião.
1. Chapter 1

Título: All in love is fair (Tudo no amor é suficiente)

Autoria: Adriana Prado (alprado)

Categoria: NC-17 / GSR

Disclaimer: Os personagens CSI não são meus.

Sinopse: Esta fic foi escrita em resposta ao Desafio Aniversário do Grissom e devia conter as 5 condições abaixo:

Deve contar o que acontece no dia 17 de agosto de 2006.

Algum segredo do passado do Grissom deve ser revelado a algum CSI, ou mais de um

Qualquer referência a Paul Milander

Alguém deve mencionar uma festa surpresa que deu errado

O relacionamento entre Grissom e Sara deve permanecer em segredo.

**1o Capítulo.**

Ele terminou sua palestra e foi aplaudido calorosamente. Agradeceu a platéia e saiu, May Feldon esperava-o em frente ao auditório. Ela ficou de levá-lo não só até o aeroporto, mas iria junto com ele até Las Vegas. Sempre quis conhecer o trabalho dele como CSI e nunca teve uma oportunidade antes. Agora estava indo para ficar seis meses, pretendia fazer um estudo junto com ele.

May era daquelas mulheres que não precisaria trabalhar, casou-se cedo com um marido mais velho. Amou-o realmente e lutou junto com ele quando a doença apareceu. Mesmo com o dinheiro que tinha e médicos não conseguiram salvá-lo. Depois da sua morte ela resolveu voltar a estudar e sentia-se como uma colegial.

A bolsa de estudo veio em boa hora, não por causa do dinheiro, mas do convite. Era uma honra estudar na Universidade de Nevada e em uma área onde eles eram os pioneiros. Cuidar da agricultura usando os recursos naturais e insetos, por isso, é claro o interesse em tê-lo por perto.

"Vamos, teremos um tempo para comprar algumas coisas se você quiser".

"Certo. Eu tenho umas encomendas", falou ele rindo. Ele estava mais solto depois da palestra, sempre ficava tenso quando ia enfrentar uma platéia. Vestia um terno cinza claro, camisa azul que realçava mais os seus olhos. Ela realmente ficou encantada com ele.

Quando disse que viria para Nova York, todos no trabalho fizeram um pedido. Catherine queria um perfume, Sara pediu um livro raro sobre teatro que ela tinha visto em um sebo, mas eles não aceitavam encomendas pela Internet. Warrick tinha pedido um CD de soul, "alguma banda nova de lá", Nick queria um par de botas, "pode trazer que eu pago" e Greg queria umas ´revistas´ (lhe deu uma lista) "quaisquer que você encontre".

Eles entraram no carro e seguiram rumo à próxima saída, o trânsito estava congestionado para variar, mas eles tinham tempo. Ela ligou o rádio e começou a tocar uma música antiga, _Feelings_ do Morris Albert. Ela fez menção de mudar e ele não deixou.

"Esta música traz boas e más recordações. Eu tinha 18 anos e estava de olho em uma moça da sala ao lado. Por favor, deixe".

Ela não entendeu muito bem. _Boas e más_,_ que estranho_. Mas deixou mesmo assim, mordeu os lábios e não se conteve.

"Tudo bem. Mas se traz más recordações, por que ouvi-la?"

"Por que as boas recordações são maiores que as más".


	2. Chapter 2

**2o capitulo **

Ele lembrou da faculdade, do quanto fora difícil entrar, mas sua vontade de aprender e crescer fora maior. Estava entre os primeiros da sua turma e logo ganhou o apelido de nerd. Não importava apenas afastava algumas garotas, em especial, havia uma garota da sala do lado a quem ele sonhava. Mas ela tinha um namorado brigão, com quase dois metros de altura. Bom, sonhar não machucava ninguém.

Até aquele dia...

"Ei, terra chamado Grissom"

"Desculpe, estava divagando", falou e fez um bico.

Ela notou e gostou da forma como ele falou. _Realmente, cheio de surpresas._

"Notei, quer me contar alguma coisa. Eu sou um túmulo", disse ela rindo. E fazendo o sinal da cruz com a mão direita sobre os lábios. "Não conto para ninguém".

Ele riu, mas ficou calado. Não se abria tão rápido assim para ninguém. Ela tinha algo diferente.

"Não. Nada realmente importante. Coisas de adolescente".

"Tudo bem, nós chegamos. Vou deixar o carro no estacionamento, a universidade vem pegá-lo depois", virou a direita, pegou o ticket e estacionou perto da entrada. Havia lugares marcados para a universidade e assim eles saberiam qual carro deveria voltar.

Pegaram as malas, fizeram o check-in e foram até as lojas AnyWay que ficava no aeroporto. Encontrou tudo que queria e pediu que colocassem em uma sacola transparente junto com a nota. Assim não teria problemas no embarque, as coisas estavam meio nebulosas e as notícias não eram boas.

Eles deviam embarcar no vôo 33 da American Airlines com escala em Los Angeles para então virar o vôo 3103 para Vegas. Infelizmente de Nova York para Las Vegas todas as companhias faziam uma parada e tinham que esperar algum tempo antes de decolar. Tudo parecia tranqüilo. Na hora de levantar o vôo, o piloto percebeu que uma das portas não estava fechada, o sinal que devia aparecer verde em seu painel estava vermelho. Ele comunicou a aeromoça, ela voltou dizendo que tinha fechado a porta, mas a trava não descia.

A torre foi avisada, bem como os passageiros. Deviam descer e embarcar em outro vôo que vinha de Londres e ia para Las Vegas. Muitos passageiros ficaram irritados, alguns ameaçaram processar a companhia por que tinham horário a cumprir, outros nem quiseram viajar.

"Deve ser algum aviso, não vou hoje. Só amanhã", falou um dos passageiros que pediu para trocar a passagem.

"Bem, nós não podemos nos dar a esse luxo", falou Grissom para Feldon. Ambos já tinham compromisso marcado para a hora que chegassem. Então pegaram suas bagagens de mão e foram com alguns dos outros passageiros para embarcarem no vôo 4392 da própria American Airlines que vinha de Londres e pousaria primeiro em Chicago, depois Las Vegas.

Ao entrarem no avião ele viu Brass sentado ao lado de uma mulher com quem estava conversando animadamente. Brass não o viu entrando. Eles sentaram no banco logo a frente dele. Depois de todos acomodados, o avião foi autorizado a partir.

"Bom dia, estamos saindo rumo a Chicago devemos chegar antes do meio-dia se o tempo estiver bom. Relaxem e tenham uma boa viagem", falou a voz do Comandante.

Os passageiros esperaram o sinal de 'aperte os cintos' desligar para então começarem a pedir coisas para a aeromoça. Alguns vinham de Londres e queriam café, os que vinham de Raleigh estavam pedindo almoço. Apesar da hora, alguns eram atendidos por causa do transtorno ocorrido no aeroporto JFK. Grissom e Feldon estavam conversando sobre quais insetos ela deveria estudar primeiro.

"Eu gostaria de começar com a praga das maças", ela falava animada com ele. Nunca conhecera alguém disposto a lhe ouvir. Seu marido além de mais velho só se interessava pelo trabalho como corretor.

"Você pode iniciar com as formigas, elas são muito auxiliares no combate a outras pragas", ele olhou para ela. Interessante ter alguém com quem trocar idéias assim, a última vez fora quando foi fazer seminários na universidade. Agora voltava a pensar que talvez fosse bom voltar a dar aulas.

"Você é um homem especial, Grissom. Eu estou encantada".

Pego de surpresa, ele ficou sem palavras. Brass ouviu e levantou da cadeira, apenas para confirmar que era o Grissom que ele conhecia. Mas não falou nada, viu que ele estava embaraçado.

Quando cinco homens se levantaram, com armas em punho, dois se moveram para a cabine de comando, outros dois foram para o fundo do avião e quinto ficou de pé no meio dos corredores.

"Isto é um seqüestro. Em nome da Al-Qaeda, vocês serão levados como reféns para trocarem por outros compatriotas".

Um dos outros que ficou atrás falou. Sua voz era rouca, mas alta. Não havia traço nenhum de medo ou de que estivesse ali para negociar. As armas que usavam tinham balas de ponta oca, as usadas para quando havia problemas em aviões.

"Todos devem nos entregar os documentos e passaportes. Não tentem nada, nosso piloto já deve estar desviando o curso".

Os passageiros ficaram assustados. Sabiam que os vôos de Londres estavam sendo bem vigiados e não entendiam como eles conseguiram entrar, mas o fato do piloto estar ajudando talvez explicasse o como.

"Sem movimentos bruscos", gritou o terceiro. "Devagar, e apenas fiquem com eles na mão mais próxima do corredor. Quem estiver na janela, dê para o companheiro do lado. Nós pegaremos".

Todos obedeceram, eles percorreram os dois corredores e recolheram tudo. Levaram para a área onde as aeromoças estavam e começaram a separar os documentos, homens de um lado, mulheres do outro. Deixaram apenas dois separados de modo diferente. Um era de um agente do FBI e outro de um CSI.

Informações dos vôos e possíveis locais de atentado: http/ 


	3. Chapter 3

**3o capítulo ( publicado no dia 17/09/2006 – Feliz aniversário William Petersen) **

Aaron Hotchner não esperava por isso. Desde que fora designado para a Unidade de Analise Comportamental (a que eles chamavam de BAU) e tinha ido a Londres ajudar a encontrar um serial killer, achava que já havia passado por tudo. Estava voltando para casa quando foi surpreendido com o seqüestro. Pensou na filha que acabara de nascer e desejou que houvesse mais policiais no avião. Se fosse só ele com certeza seria morto.

Um dos homens veio no corredor do meio, com o documento na mão, chamou-o para ir para frente. Quando ele o revistou, tirou as duas armas que ele carregava consigo. Outro foi para o corredor mais a esquerda, parou entre duas filas e chamou: "Senhor Grissom, me acompanhe". Ele se levantou e também foi revistado. O homem foi empurrando ele para frente, Brass ficou com receio porque não sabia o que eles pretendiam com aquelas duas pessoas.

Os dois foram levados para a área onde as aeromoças ficavam, colocados um de frente para o outro. Quando o mais irritado dos homens veio falar com eles. Parecia ser o chefe. "Meu nome é Mohamed. E vão me chamar de Senhor". Pegou as identificações e leu em voz alta. "Senhor Aaron Hotchner, FBI e Senhor Grissom, CSI, combinou", deu uma gargalhada.

"O que você quer de nós?", foi Hotchner quem perguntou. Conhecia Grissom de nome, sabia que ele liderava uma equipe excelente em Vegas. Também sabia que ele não andava armado o que significaria que ele não era uma ameaça.

"Um vai ser o porta-voz, aquele que vai negociar por nós. O outro vai ser o motivo de querer negociar mais rápido", explicou Mohamed. Já tinha em mente como ia fazer.

"Você acha que o nosso governo vai negociar?", falou sarcasticamente Grissom. Sabia que eles teriam problemas independente de quem fosse falar.

"Ele vai, se quem estiver falando conseguir passar a real situação daqui", olhou para os dois, pegou o revolver e colocou no lado esquerdo do Grissom e atirou na perna.

"Argh", ele se dobrou e caiu de lado. Tentou conter a hemorragia com as mãos. Os passageiros ficaram assustados com o barulho, mas os terroristas mandaram todos ficarem quietos.

"Por que você fez isto? Ele não te fez nada", Hotchner queria bater nele, levantou-se, mas outro terrorista apontou um arma para ele e o mandou sentar.

"Você agora tem menos de duas horas antes de ele entrar em choque e morrer. Eu tenho mais 38 pessoas que eu posso fazer a mesma coisa. Portanto, ligue para alguém que possa negociar a libertação destes 8 prisioneiros de guantanamo", ele lhe entregou uma lista.

Brass viu que ele atirou em quem estava do seu lado direito, soube que era o Grissom por que a voz que ouviu perguntando logo depois não era a dele. Levantou a mão e esperou que um dos seqüestradores chegasse perto dele.

"Por favor, deixe-me ficar do lado do meu amigo que foi levado para frente. O nome dele é Grissom", falou devagar e com cuidado para que não desconfiasse que ele também fosse policial. Estava de férias e tinha deixado sua identificação em casa.

"Espere aqui que eu vou falar com o chefe", o homem não gostou do pedido, mas como não soube o que fazer resolveu consultar o chefe. Ninguém gostava de ficar perto e este estava pedindo justamente o contrário. Falou em árabe sobre o pedido e o chefe concordou, seria o próximo se aquele morresse.

"Pode trazê-lo aqui e não esqueça de revistá-lo".

Brass levantou-se, foi revistado e antes de ir para frente. Feldon entregou-lhe uma toalha, e lhe falou baixinho. "Eu sinto muito".

"Eu também", ele foi andando devagar, sendo empurrado pelo seqüestrador. Ao chegar ao local, viu que ele estava caído com uma mancha de sangue na perna esquerda e o sangue escorrendo pelas mãos. Pegou a toalha, _ainda bem que ela me deu_, e colocou sobre o local fazendo pressão.

"Agüente firme, amigo. Você vai sair dessa".

"Haha, você é um tolo se acha que vocês vão sair dessa sem nenhum ferimento". Mohamed deu um aparelho de comunicação para Hotchner e mandou que ele entrasse em contato com a próxima torre. "Avise que estamos com 40 passageiros mais a tripulação. Diga-lhes para chamarem alguém responsável por guantanamo, eles têm meia hora".

"Pode deixar", Hotchner olhou para os dois na sua frente. Pareciam amigos de longa data, e um deles estava seriamente ferido. "Torre de Saint Paul, aqui é o vôo 4392. Agente do FBI Aaron Hotchner falando. Peço para falar com o encarregado".

"Aqui é Torre de Saint Paul. Você não pode alterar a sua rota sem permissão", falou novamente o controlador.

"Escute aqui, seu idiota. Estamos sendo seqüestrados, temos um ferido grave a bordo, eu preciso falar com o responsável", gritou Hotchner. Pareceu que o controlador de vôo não estava entendendo a gravidade do problema.

"Aqui é Torre de Saint Paul. Você não pode ficar neste curso, está em curso de colisão com outro avião. Corrija-o agora".


	4. Chapter 4

**4o capítulo **

Ao ouvir isto, Mohamed foi até a cabine do avião. O piloto deles estava desmaiado, o co-piloto, que não participava do seqüestro, fora amarrado e o avião estava em piloto automático. Ele pegou um dos seus homens para ficarem vigiando o co-piloto e o desamarrou, mandando que ele assumisse o comando.

"Preste atenção, nós vamos sair do espaço aéreo dos Estados Unidos", olhando para ele e apontando a arma para uma das aeromoças. "Vamos para o Canadá, faça isso ou vou matar um por um que está neste avião até só sobrarem eu e você, entendeu?"

"Entendi", ele pegou o manche, colocou os fones e o microfone, arrumou a cadeira para a altura dele e desligou o piloto automático. "Com que torre vocês estavam falando?"

"Torre de Saint-Paul", falou Mohamed meio apreensivo, pois sem seu piloto não tinha certeza que a ameaça daria certo.

"Certo, eu falo com eles agora", ligou o microfone e falou. " BLC 4392, 60 MILES FROM MINNEAPOLIS VOR, REQUEST 25 MILES LEFT DEVIATION OF THE AIRWAY HEADING 075, DUE TO TRAFFIC"

( requisito desvio devido ao tráfego. Estou a 60 milhas de Mineapólis e desvio de 25 milhas a esquerda)

"BCL 4293 LEFT DEVIATION APPROVED, REPORT BACK TO THE AIRWAY". (desvio aprovado e retorne a rota)

Feito a comunicação o novo piloto faz o desvio a esquerda, o que levá-los para mais longe da fronteira do Canadá e para o interior dos Estados Unidos. Sabia que eles não teriam chance se ele obedecesse ao seqüestrador e fosse para a fronteira.

Enquanto isso

"Brass, estou ficando tonto", fala com a voz embargada, "Ajude-me a sentar".

"Está bem, mas fique com a mão bem firme segurando isto", coloca a mão esquerda dele sobre a toalha, e o ajuda a sentar. Ficando meio encostado na parede.

"Que hora para nos encontrarmos. Amigo. A última vez que estivemos juntos era você que estava em uma cama de hospital".

"Verdade, desta vez eu ficarei de pé e você na cama", riu Brass tentando animar Grissom. Mas estava preocupado com a guinada que o avião dera e com a informação que havia outra aeronave na rota deles.

"Eu não acredito", ele estava sendo sincero. Não achava que fosse conseguir sair desta. Brass tentou desviar o assunto e lembrou que ele estava completando 50 anos dali a 10 horas.

"Você se lembra da sua festa surpresa que preparamos para você e deu tudo errado?"

"Lembro", começou a rir. "Aquela que acabou a luz e tivemos que usar nossas lanternas para acharmos a saída do laboratório?"

"Esta mesmo", Brass queria que ele se lembrasse quanto gostavam dele e que não desistisse.

Em Las Vegas 

Eles acabaram de sentar na sala do café e estavam lendo as notícias do jornal

"Finalmente pegaram o homem do caso de Jonbenet Ramsey", falou Sara. Este caso mexia com ela, afinal era uma criança que fora brutalmente assassinada.

"Depois a população nós culpa", retrucou Greg, "A justiça é que foi lenta demais".

"Agora, vamos falar de outra coisa mais suave. Como faremos a festa do Grissom, ele deve chegar daqui a 8 horas", Catherine estava planejado fazer um bolo e levá-lo aonde eles forem. Warrick olhou com carinho para ela e lhe ocorreu uma idéia.

"Acho que podemos fazer em um barzinho aqui perto. Ele não vai desconfiar se alguém chamar para atender alguma coisa lá".

Nesta hora, Nick ligou a tevê e estava passando pelos canais quando um noticiário urgente apareceu.

"Ei gente, olhe só".

A repórter estava lendo uma nota, com olhos vermelhos e a voz bem pausada:

_Avião que vinha de Nova York foi seqüestrado por 5 terroristas. Não temos notícias de quem são, mas um dos nossos correspondentes de dentro do avião conseguiu nos informar que um agente do FBI Aaron Hotchner e um CSI Gilbert Grissom foram feitos reféns e um deles foi ferido.Não sabemos informar quem..._

"Não, o Grissom não", falou Sara e desmaiou.

IMGhttp/img206.imageshack.us/img206/8831/lasvegasjournal1708kg0.jpg/IMG

http/ 


	5. Chapter 5

**5º. Capítulo**

Nick correu para socorreu a Sara. Colocou-a em um dos sofás da sala enquanto Catherine tentava acordá-la e não pensar naquela notícia.

"Meu Deus, parece um pesadelo de novo. Desde que Paul Milander deixou aquela fita e quando ele fugiu, não tinha sentindo tanto medo quanto agora".

"Mas Milander era um e sabíamos por que ele agia. Agora, estes seqüestradores", falou Greg, "não sabemos nem se a notícia é verdade ou não".

"Calma gente, pode ser um alarme falso. Eu vou pedir que Sofia verifique isto por que o Brass está de férias", lembrou Warrick.

"Griss, alguém, ajude", começou a falar Sara. Ela não quis dar bandeira mas seu coração estava apertado demais, desde que ele ligou dizendo que ia trocar de vôo em Nova York.

No avião 

"Brass, estou com sono", ele não estava conseguindo segurar os olhos que teimavam em se fechar. "Será que eu não posso dormir um pouco?"

"Não, fique acordado. Me conte alguma história, algum segredo que você tenha. Você tem segredos também?", Brass sabia que se ele dormisse poderia não acordar. O sangue tinha parado um pouco mas ainda estava sangrando. Fazia 1 hora e meia que ele tinha sido atingido e estava começando a entrar em choque.

"Sim, eu também tenho segredos", lembrou de alguns e pensou que o amigo de tantos anos merecia saber aquele que mais o incomodou. "Sabe, quando eu vim para Vegas não foi só por causa do desafio. Estava fugindo de casa, particularmente, de um vizinho nosso".

"Uau, como foi essa história?", nunca imaginaria o Grissom fugindo de alguém ou alguma coisa.

"Tinha uma moça na sala ao lado que eu amava, na época da faculdade. Mas ela tinha um namorado muito ciumento e um pai", tossiu e parou para respirar.

"Seu vizinho".

"Sim. Um dia ela me ligou e pediu que eu a ajudasse. Eu fiquei feliz e fui até a casa dela". Lembrou até o cheiro das flores no caminho. "Ela tinha tentando fazer um aborto em casa. Estava grávida do namorado e ele não queria. Ela estava muito mal". Suspirou, tomou ar. Estava começando a doer para respirar.

"Você fez o que?", perguntou Brass. Tentando mantê-lo aquecido e acordado.

"Ela me pediu para assumir que o filho era meu e nós tínhamos decidido não ter. Fez-me jurar. Eu concordei e a levei para o hospital, no meu carro. Ela deu entrada às 14 horas e às 15 horas estava morta". Engoliu em seco, lembrou-se da espera na sala de emergência e do seu desespero ao vê-la morta.

"Mas o que houve depois?"

"O pai dela chegou, soube o que aconteceu e jurou que ia me matar. Porque eu tinha feito mal a filha dele e ela estava morta".

"Você não podia contar o que houve de verdade para ele?"

"Eu tinha jurado. Ele morreu há dois anos atrás ainda acreditando que eu era o culpado". Tossiu novamente e desmaiou.

"Griss, acorde!", abraçou-o e sentiu que o estava perdendo. "Acorde, não me deixe ainda".

O avião começou a perder altitude, o piloto avisou que estavam com pouco combustível e teria que aterrizar para abastecer. A torre já havia sido avisada e estavam prontos para agir.

(todas as condições do desafio foram cumpridas exatamente no dia 17/09/2006)


	6. Chapter 6

**6o capitulo**

O piloto decidiu pousar em Cheyenne no estado de Wyoming. O FBI, a polícia estadual e o corpo de bombeiros, juntamente com 5 ambulâncias estavam a postos. Todos estavam instruídos de só agirem quando a autorização fosse dada. Ninguém queria precipitar a morte de nenhum dos passageiros.

No avião, Hotchner admirava-os de longe enquanto eles estavam conversando, de repente ele desmaiou. Achou que era hora de agir e tentar salvá-lo, chegou mais perto deles.

"Vamos colocá-lo sob aquela maca, que ele ficará mais bem acomodado e para ser retirado também é mais indicada", falou com Brass e apontou para a maca de transporte que ficava embaixo do banco onde ele estava sentado.

"Certo. Pegue a maca e coloque sob o banco aqui, que o colocaremos em cima".

Hotchner pegou a maca e a colocou sob o banco, depois com cuidado. Um de cada lado conseguiu colocá-lo na maca. Ele gemeu e abriu os olhos novamente. Tentou se mexer.

"Não, Griss. Fique quieto para evitar mais sangramento", falou Brass. Estava muito preocupado com o amigo, não saberia dizer se ele mesmo sairia dali vivo.

"Obrigado, para os dois", sussurrou Griss. Sua voz estava cada vez mais baixa e fraca. "Brass, eu não sei quanto tempo me resta. Gostaria que me fizesse um grande favor", sua respiração estava pesada.

Hotchner achou um cobertor para aquecê-lo e trouxe um copo com água e um canudinho para que ele bebesse. Não queria ficar atrapalhando a conversa deles, mas seu coração doía porque não podia fazer nada mais para ajudá-lo.

"Grissom, poupe suas forças", falou Brass com suavidade. "Você precisa ficar quieto para não perder mais sangue e tente manter sua mente ocupada com imagens boas".

"Eu gostaria que você falasse para a Sara", passou a língua pelo lábio, engoliu a saliva e pensou um pouco antes de completar a frase. "Que eu a amei desde o primeiro dia e que tudo o que eu tenho, eu deixei em testamento para ela".

"Griss", Brass ficou surpreso, imaginava que eles eram próximos, mas não que chegou a este ponto. "Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos realmente?"

"No meu aniversário de 50 anos, nós íamos celebrar 2 anos. E também ..", lembrou Griss. Sua vida teve um sentido especial com ela, agora via tudo claramente, _pena que não poderei curtir _"também dois meses da gravidez dela. Você não esquece o que eu pedi?"

"Um bebê. Claro que não esqueço Griss. Mas ainda estou torcendo por você mesmo dizer isso", apertou a sua mão e virou o rosto para o lado. Não queria chorar na frente dele. De repente sentiram um baque. As luzes de emergência foram acionadas, um alarme de incêndio começou a tocar. Havia fogo em uma das turbinas.

"Coloquem os cintos por favor. Teremos que fazer um pouso de emergência", falou o piloto no alto-falante.

Os passageiros ficaram muito agitados, um dos seqüestradores gritou que todos ficassem em seus lugares. Sentou-se na poltrona das aeromoças e prendeu o cinto, assim teria uma visão geral do avião se algum idiota quisesse fazer algo.

O burburinho foi geral, mas todos obedeceram. Ninguém sabia onde estavam e só tinham duas coisas consigo: fé em algo maior e esperança que tudo desse certo. Hotchner lembrou-se da filha e desejou que ele também pudesse vê-la crescer.

"Vamos, eu prendo vocês aqui e depois vou para o meu local".

"Obrigado, meu rapaz. Você é muito jovem para ser um agente do FBI". Griss falou isto sorrindo e deixou-se amarrar juntamente com Brass.

"Não sou tão jovem quanto pareço, aliás, eu já sou pai de uma menina de dois meses. Que espero ver novamente".

Em Vegas 

"Calma, Sara. Warrick foi verificar junto a Sofia se isto é verdade ou não", Nick tentava acalmá-la pois ela estava tremendo.

Catherine ficou preocupada com a condição dele, havia notado alguns dias que ele estava enjoada de manhã e a pegou vomitando o almoço. Ela deu um desculpa mas estava mais sensível do que nunca.

"Nick, faça-me um favor. Vá pegar um copo d´água e coloque um pouco de açúcar", Catherine pretendia afastar Nick para poder falar sozinha com ela. Quando Nick saiu, ela falou baixinho no ouvido da Sara: "Eu sei que vocês têm algo mais que uma simples amizade. Pode confiar em mim". E se afastou para olhar nos olhos dela, estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela não conseguia mais contê-las.

"Catherine, eu estou grávida do Griss", falou o mais baixo que podia e começou a chorar. Catherine a abraçou e tentou confortá-la: "Minha querida, pense comigo. Se algo acontecer a ele, pelo menos, ele lhe deixou um presente maravilhoso: uma criança".

Nick vinha se aproximando e ouviu um pedaço da conversa, mas não quis se intrometer. Quando fosse a hora, elas lhe contariam. Mas intimamente ficou muito feliz com a notícia, sabia o quanto ele estaria feliz se soubesse da notícia.

"Aqui está o copo com açúcar, Sara", entregou-o nas mãos dela, "tome devagar."

"Obrigado, Nick", ela tomou bem devagar, o líquido doce lhe fez bem e ela se acalmou.

Nesta hora entrou Warrick juntamente com Sofia. Os dois vinham conversando e pareciam muito sérios.

"Infelizmente, é verdade", falou Sofia, "para piorar. Brass também está naquele avião".

Warrick tentou acalmá-los, "O que soubemos é que o avião está fazendo um pouso de emergência", suspirou.


	7. Chapter 7

**7o capitulo**

"Onde, Warrick? Eu quero ir para lá". Sara estava desesperada, não agüentaria ficar vendo as notícias pela tevê. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa senão enlouqueceria diante de tantas possibilidades.

"Nada dá para saber, eles estão mantendo tudo sobre sigilo. Consegui saber isto porque tenho um colega dentro do FBI", Sofia ficou intrigada com aquela cena. Não daria chance a Sara de se aproximar do Grissom logo agora que ele estava ferido e precisando de cuidados.

Nesta hora, entra Ecklie com duas pastas nas mãos. "O que está havendo aqui? Temos dois casos para resolver. Um é suspeita de suicídio, mas a família tem dúvidas. Outro é de um corpo encontrado no beco. Quero Sara e Nick no caso do suicídio e os outros vão para o beco".

Catherine olhou para Ecklie e fez um movimento de não com a cabeça. Chegou perto dele, ele deu um passo para trás como se não quisesse que ela chegasse mais perto.

"Posso falar com você?", Catherine falou incisivamente para ele. "A Sara não está bem e acho que deve ficar aqui. Ela pode trabalhar nos vídeos ou outra coisa".

Ecklie não gostou do modo como ela falou, mas se a enfrentasse ali e perdesse, _com certeza eu perderia ,_ os outros poderiam arranjar algum motivo para complicá-lo ainda mais.

"Tudo bem. Nick vai fazer este ´solo´ e os outros no beco. Já".

Saiu e nem olhou para trás. Mais tarde falaria com ela, se não fosse pelo Grissom estar naquele maldito avião, a conversa teria sido diferente. Mas deixa estar que ele vai esperar a hora certa para agir.

"Obrigada, Cath", sorriu Nick, "Você também Sara. Meu primeiro solo" saiu feliz da vida. Estava com o trabalho na cabeça agora, ninguém tirava isto dele. Elas olharam ele sair como um menino que tinha ganhado o presente que pediu. Pelo menos, sabiam que ele faria o melhor de si.

"Valeu, vou começar deixando tudo pronto para quando vocês voltarem".

Eles se despediram dela e saíram todos juntos. Foram de Tahoe pegaram a Rodovia Desert Inn para o leste e foram até o Beco de Arapaho Cir. Ficava bem entre o Centro Medico e Hospital Sunrise e o Boulevard Mall, um conhecido centro de compras.

Depois que eles saíram, ela olhou ao redor e resolveu passar na sala do Grissom antes de ir até o laboratório. A sala estava limpa, nenhum documento sobre a mesa, pois ele fez questão de deixar todos os relatórios em dia. Ela entrou, pegou na segunda gaveta o alimento especial, abriu o vidro e colocou-o para a tarântula dele. Depois arrumou a temperatura para o valor que ele indicara durante o dia. Suspirou e resolveu sentar-se na cadeira dele. Ainda teria umas duas horas antes que eles voltassem.

Estava mexendo nas gavetas dele quando viu um envelope pardo escrito: _Para abrir no caso de minha morte_. Ela gelou, fechou a gaveta e levantou-se. Foi direto para o laboratório. Aproveitou que eles demorariam um pouco para fazer algumas pesquisas no banco de dados da polícia e o que conseguisse sobre o seqüestro. Não queria pensar naquele envelope.

No avião 

May Feldon ficou com o coração na mão desde que eles o levaram para frente. Ser um dos seqüestrados era ruim, mas estar frente a frente com eles seria pior. De onde ela estava o viu ser baleado e um dos homens que estava atrás dela foi até eles e pediu para ficar com ele. _Que bom que ele tem um amigo corajoso_.

Agora estava como todos, segurando-se na poltrona e sentindo medo do que ia acontecer quando eles pousassem. _Quisera tê-lo ao meu lado, ele me daria segurança. Só me resta rezar para que nada de ruim aconteça a ele._

No Restaurante Cloud Nine 

Os agentes Rick Culpepper e Walden Baumgartner estavam esperando as novas ordens do FBI, sabia que tinham 5 seqüestradores mais o piloto. Que um dos seus agentes estava sendo usado como porta-voz e que havia um CSI ferido. Que por acaso Culpepper conhecia e não gostava, mas a ordem dada era simplesmente prender os bandidos.

"Faremos o possível para evitar algum confronto, chefe", falou Baumgartner. Ele era mais novo e era sua primeira missão, não queria fazer nada de errado e acabar ficando atrás de uma mesa.

"Prenderemos os bandidos, esta é a ordem". Culpepper estava ali simplesmente para isto, não lhe importava quem estava como refém. Não deixaria estes seqüestradores escaparem. _Justo o Grissom e se algo acontecer com ele vão acabar me culpando. _ Decidiu que eles usariam duas equipes, enquanto uma negociava a outra iria invadir o avião.


	8. Chapter 8

**8º capítulo **

O avião pousou na pista dois do aeroporto de Cheyenne. O piloto avisou que estavam pousando apenas para abastecerem e que ninguém ia desembarcar (Mohamed fez questão de ouvir isto do piloto), depois disso um caminhão de gasolina se aproximou deles,

Não era só um caminhão de gasolina, tinham três agentes escondidos que iam tentar entrar pelo trem de pouso, imaginaram que ninguém devia estar vigiando a área de carga. Depois que estivessem lá dentro é que os frentistas começariam a abastecer o avião. Bem lentamente.

Dentro do avião, os passageiros estavam um pouco mais calmos por estarem em terra. Dois dos seqüestradores que estavam na parte de trás do avião foram chamados para frente, Mohamed os reuniu para dar instruções enquanto isto Hotchner conseguiu falar com o chefe dele para passar as exigências dos seqüestradores.

"Sim, eu sei. São oito prisioneiros de Guantanamo que eles querem", repetiu a ordem sabendo que o governo não negociava. "Mas poderia conseguir a libertação de um por hora, do menos perigoso, por exemplo. Assim ganharíamos tempo".

"Certo. Diga-lhe que libertaremos Jamus Melsha por primeiro. Mas queremos pelos menos 6 passageiros em troca.", até chegarem ao 7 já estariam quase todos libertados.

"Vou falar com ele e retorno a ligação".

Desligou, teria que ser rápido. Tentaria tirar Grissom e o amigo dele mais algumas mulheres e crianças. Estava apreensivo com a reação de Mohamed, mas a chance de libertação dos prisioneiros era real e não um blefe.

Quando Mohamed viu que ele tinha desligado o controle dispensou os outros e foi até ele.

"Como foi?", sua voz estava agressiva. Ele não parecia contente em estar ainda em terras americanas_. Cada minuto contava contra, era preciso sair logo_, pensou ele.

"Um prisioneiro de nome Jamus Melsha por 6 passageiros, agora", respirou devagar e esperou a reação dele.

_Era melhor que simplesmente um não._ Mohamed sabia quais eram os que ele realmente queria e Jamus era um deles. "Certo vou ligar a rádio para saber que ele foi liberado enquanto isso vá escolhendo os 6 passageiros. Claro que você não pode se incluir na lista", virou-se e voltou a cabine do piloto.

Ele respirou fundo e se acalmou. Primeiro avisaria o chefe, depois escolheria quem seriam libertado.

"Alô. Ele aceitou, mas primeiro quer que libertem Jamus. Ele vai estar ouvindo pelo rádio do avião".

"Você sabe em qual sintonia?"

"Não", ele entendeu que talvez eles não quisessem liberá-lo. Ele pensou se poderia descobrir. "Posso tentar ir até a cabine?".

"Deixe para lá, seria arriscado demais. Espere um pouco que eu já volto", acionou a captura da linha e falou com Guantanamo.

"Comandante Jay Hood, falando", não gostava destes telefones fora de hora. Ainda mais nesta manhã fria onde você só deseja ficar na cama.

"Robert Mueller, chefe do FBI".

"Em que posso ajudá-lo_?", o que será que eles querem de novo_, pensou.

"Comandante, preciso de sua cooperação em um caso de seqüestro. Preciso que liberte o prisioneiro Jamus Melsha e que toda a imprensa deve ser avisada".

"E vou realmente deixa-lo ir?", sabia de suas obrigações. Mas as últimas investigações da anistia internacional e do próprio senado americano tinham deixado suas marcas. Queria ter certeza que não estava fazendo nada ilícito.

"Sim e não. Sim enquanto a imprensa estiver aí e os seqüestradores não forem presos. E não, porque assim que os prendermos você deverá capturá-lo e leva-lo de volta a prisão".

"Entendido. Vou fazer isto agora". Desligou o telefone e chamou um de seus encarregados para que trouxessem o prisioneiro 3245-A7, pois ele seria libertado.

Depois de uns 2 minutos ele voltou. "Ele já está sendo liberado", e desligou.

Enquanto ele olhava para os passageiros tentando separar quatro deles, na área de carga os agentes estavam entrando e se posicionando para atacarem. Ele escolheu duas crianças com a mãe que estavam quase na frente, fez sinal para elas se dirigirem até a porta. Depois pediu a um dos seqüestradores que ajudasse Brass a levar a maca para baixo, os dois eram escolhidos também. Quando May percebeu que ia tirá-lo do avião, gritou: "deixe-me ir com ele, eu só conheço ele até agora".

Hotchner fez sinal que ela os acompanhasse. A porta foi aperta e a escada posicionada. A segurança do aeroporto foi avisada e duas viaturas chegaram para acompanhar os reféns que estavam sendo liberados. Primeiro foram às crianças logo em seguida a mãe, depois May e atrás dela vinham Brass, segurando a maca na frente, e um dos seqüestradores, segurando atrás. Uma ambulância se aproximou deles, Grissom foi colocado nela, Brass e May seguiram-na em uma das viaturas. A outra já tinha levado a mãe e as crianças.


	9. Chapter 9

**9º capitulo**

No avião 

Os agentes prenderam dois dos seqüestradores que estavam na parte de trás do avião. Esperaram a ambulância e as viaturas se afastarem para entrarem no corredor. Depois que o seqüestrador que desceu para levar a maca, voltou para dentro do avião. Eles agiram, pegaram-no desprevenido, agora faltavam dois apenas. Mas eles estavam na cabine com o piloto.

Hotchner ajudou-os a retirarem os outros passageiros enquanto eles tentavam negociar a rendição dos que faltavam.

"Nenhum tiro será dado em vocês, basta que se rendam".

Na ambulância 

Grissom estava em choque, com sudorese e taquicardia, foram colocados cateteres de oxigênio, acesso venoso para o soro, a pressão estava baixa e ele não conseguiu ficar acordado. Os médicos estavam preocupados com o estado geral dele. Avisaram ao hospital as condições dele.

No hospital 

Ele foi levado direto para a cirurgia, feito um raio-X que mostrou a bala alojada perto do joelho. A corrida agora seria tirá-la sem causar tanto estrago, precisaria de pinos para o osso da perna atingidos e ficaria com o joelho imobilizado pelas próximas semanas.

Em Vegas 

Sofia ligou para um amigo no FBI que lhe disse que eles estavam pousados no Wyoming. Ela não tinha nenhuma prisão ou mandado para cumprir, como tinha dois dias de folga para tirar, não pensou duas vezes.

Deixou um recado que estaria fora, tirou seus dias de folga e pegou o primeiro vôo para Wyoming, queria vê-lo e desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário.


	10. Chapter 10

**9º capitulo**

No avião 

Os agentes prenderam dois dos seqüestradores que estavam na parte de trás do avião. Esperaram a ambulância e as viaturas se afastarem para entrarem no corredor. Depois que o seqüestrador que desceu para levar a maca, voltou para dentro do avião. Eles agiram, pegaram-no desprevenido, agora faltavam dois apenas. Mas eles estavam na cabine com o piloto.

Hotchner ajudou-os a retirarem os outros passageiros enquanto eles tentavam negociar a rendição dos que faltavam.

"Nenhum tiro será dado em vocês, basta que se rendam".

Na ambulância 

Grissom estava em choque, com sudorese e taquicardia, foram colocados cateteres de oxigênio, acesso venoso para o soro, a pressão estava baixa e ele não conseguiu ficar acordado. Os médicos estavam preocupados com o estado geral dele. Avisaram ao hospital as condições dele.

No hospital 

Ele foi levado direto para a cirurgia, feito um raio-X que mostrou a bala alojada perto do joelho. A corrida agora seria tirá-la sem causar tanto estrago, precisaria de pinos para o osso da perna atingidos e ficaria com o joelho imobilizado pelas próximas semanas.

Em Vegas 

Sofia ligou para um amigo no FBI que lhe disse que eles estavam pousados no Wyoming. Ela não tinha nenhuma prisão ou mandado para cumprir, como tinha dois dias de folga para tirar, não pensou duas vezes.

Deixou um recado que estaria fora, tirou seus dias de folga e pegou o primeiro vôo para Wyoming, queria vê-lo e desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário.


	11. Chapter 11

**11o. capítulo**

Em Vegas 

Nick chegou na casa da família Muns, colocou suas luvas e andou até a porta. A viatura do polícia encontrava-se na frente da casa e os pais de Alfred Muns estavam esperando a liberarem a casa para entrar. Nick mostrou sua identificação e passou por baixo da fita amarela.

Assim que entrou viu o corpo do morto em uma posição incompatível com suicídio. Ele com uma corda no pescoço mas os pés tocavam perfeitamente o sofá, o pescoço estava pendendo para o lado direito. _Acho que quebrou o pescoço. Definitivamente não poderia ter se enforcado assim_. Mas da forma como estava parecia cena montada. Notou que teria muito trabalho ali.

**No hotel**

Brass e Felton estavam no mesmo andar, em quartos que ficavam de frente um para o outro. Quando chegaram ao hotel, o dono ficou contente em poder hospedá-los. Todos os hotéis estavam cheios quando souberam da notícia do seqüestro e vários deles estavam lucrando com os passageiros que ficavam neles.

Eles descansaram um pouco, nenhum queria sair do hotel para jantar por todos os lados tinham muitos repórteres. May achou que deveriam comer juntos no hotel mesmo e resolveu convidá-lo para o restaurante.

"Olá, gostaria de jantar comigo? Aqui mesmo no hotel", estava encabulada, pois só o conhecia porque ele era amigo do Grissom e não sabia mais nada sobre ele.

"Acho que não estou com fome. Estou preocupado e não consegui nenhuma notícia dele", falou tristemente e estava muito cansado. Com tudo que Grissom lhe falou no avião, ele não sabia se deveria ligar ou não para Las Vegas antes de saber alguma notícia dele.

"Não fique assim. Ele vai sair dessa, é uma boa pessoa. Não vai morrer assim", tentou confortá-lo, mas ela também estava preocupada.

"Eu não sei. Mas são justamente as boas pessoas que morrem deste jeito".

Ele olhou para ela, não queria deixá-la mais preocupada, mas não sabia o que dizer. Notou que ela estava apaixonada pelo Grissom e sabia que ele pensaria ter alguma obrigação em ajudá-la. Não queria alimentar falsas esperanças.

"Tudo bem, eu posso trazer algo para você?"

"Miss Felton, muito obrigado mesmo. Mas não quero nada. Só queria lhe dizer que ...", estava procurando as palavras certas.

"Que ele tem alguém especial, é isso?"

"Sim".

"Eu notei. Não se preocupe, eu quero primeiro a amizade dele. Não quero complicar a vida dele".

"Desculpe pela forma"

"Não tem problema. Eu lhe trago um sanduíche, certo?", despediu-se e fechou a porta. Ficou parada pensando, _que pena_, mas a vida continua.

Ela desceu até o restaurante, enquanto Brass ligava novamente para o hospital.

No hospital 

Ele dormiu e acordou com uma enfermeira lhe perguntando se queria jantar. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e ficou quieto. Pensava em todos que estavam no avião, será que conseguiram sair? Aquele rapaz do FBI? Não conseguia parar de pensar em Sara e no bebê que ela carregava. Estava ávido por falar com ela e aquele silêncio imposto pela gerência do hospital estava deixando ele irritado. A perna estava imobilizada, não conseguia nem se virar sozinho.

"Enfermeira, eu poderia falar com um amigo que estava comigo no avião?"

"Eu não sei. Qual o nome dele e o telefone, eu posso tentar ligar", ela estava com muita pena dele e sabia que ficar longe dos amigos e de quem amávamos era muito ruim.

"O nome dele é Brass, o celular dele é 9555-4148. Por favor, diga que estou bem e peça para ele ligar para Sara", ele implorou pois ela não podia ficar nervosa no estado que estava.

"Pode deixar. Eu já volto', ela anotou o número e saiu.

No aeroporto 

Sofia acabou de desembarcar, pegou sua valise e uma pequena mala. Seu contato conseguiu o número do quarto e o hospital que Grissom estava. Também a hora da troca de turno das enfermeiras, ela pretendia entrar no quarto dele e lhe fazer uma surpresa. Aliás duas, por que ela comprou uma lingerie especial para aquela noite.


	12. Chapter 12

**12º capitulo**

No hospital 

A enfermeira voltou e lhe avisou que o amigo mandou um abraço. Estava muito feliz por saber que ele estava bem. Ele agradeceu-a, estava com um pouco de dor no joelho. "Ai, eu queria me virar um pouco", tentou se mexer.

"Espere que eu o ajudo", arrumou-o para que se virasse de lado. "Posso ajudar em algo mais?"

"Não, eu vou dormir".

"Tudo bem, eu vou sair porque terminou meu turno. Mas logo virá uma outra enfermeira aqui certo?", ajeitou a campainha para que ele alcançasse-a melhor e saiu. Ele observou-a sair e fechou os olhos.

**No hotel**

May Felton comeu uma salada com um peixe grelhado, tomou uma coca-cola e escolheu um sanduíche aberto com batata-fritas para levá-lo para o Brass. Achou-o muito correto da parte dele falar que o amigo tinha alguém, além do mais, ela iria estudar e se encontrasse alguém interresante. Por que não recomeçar a vida? O garçom trouxe seu pedido, ela pagou e saiu.

Pegou o elevador e calmamente andou até a suíte dele. Bateu na porta e esperou.

"Pode entrar, está aberta', ele estava com o telefone na mão. "Obrigada, é uma excelente notícia. Agora posso avisar os outros amigos", desligou o telefone e viu-a de pé, esperando que ele desligasse o telefone para falar.

"Eu trouxe algo para você comer". Tentando não ser curiosa, mas queria saber com quem ele falou. "Era do hospital?".

"Miss Felton, não precisava trazer nada", foi até ela e pegou o pacote. "Sim, a cirurgia foi bem, ele está em um quarto e pode receber nossa visita a partir de amanhã", falou ele sorrindo.

"Que coisa boa", respondeu. Estranhou o ´nossa´ na frase. "Porque só nossa visita?"

"Porquê eles estão evitando que ele fale com a imprensa. Apenas para não cansá-lo", explicou.

"Ah, você quer visitá-lo sozinho? Eu posso ir em outra hora". Queria não parecer muito ansiosa em vê-lo.

"Claro que não. Podemos ir juntos depois do café da manhã, lá pelas 10 horas".

"Certo, então boa noite. Durma bem", dizendo isso se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Brass ficou vermelho, não esperava essa atitude dela. "Desculpe, é um costume de onde vim. Não queria embaraçá-lo".

Ele deu uma risada. "Não ligue, eu só não esperava isso. Estou velho demais".

Ela olhou-o com um jeito maroto e falou :"Não está não. Boa noite" e saiu.

Ele ficou olhando para a porta depois que ela se foi. E ficou imaginando o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

**No aeroporto**

Sofia pegou um táxi para o hotel e pediu que a esperasse. No hotel, primeiro registrou-se e deixou suas coisas no quarto. Tinha reservado-o por telefone, assim não correu o risco de não ter vaga para ela. Depois com o mesmo táxi foi para o hospital. Chegou na hora certa da troca de turno, entrou enquanto ninguém viu e subiu até o quarto do Grissom.

Entrou, ele dormia tranquilo. Ela aproveitou que ele não acordou, foi até o banheiro e se trocou. Colocou a lingerie vermelha que comprou especialmente para ele, por cima colocou um uniforme de enfermeira. Ficou sentada na cadeira que colocou em frente a cama, esperando ele acordar.

Ao longe ouvia-se uma música suave, Stevie Wonder cantava "_All in love is fair, Love is a crazy game, Two people vow to stay in love as one they say , but all is change with time. The future none can see _.( Tudo é suficiente no amor, amor é um jogo louco. Duas pessoas juram permanecer no amor como um, eles dizem. Mas tudo é mudado com o tempo. O futuro nenhum pode ver.)

Ela sentiu a música bonita e cochilou sentada. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que ele a observava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Sofia?"


	13. Chapter 13

**13º capitulo**

No hospital 

Ela se levantou, foi caminhando lentamente até a cama dele e abriu o uniforme de enfermeira, revelando uma lingerie vermelha com rendas sobressalentes. Ele abriu a boca mas não conseguiu falar nada, apenas olhou-a admirado. Ela tinha um corpo bonito e sua pele branca ficava mais reluzente.

"Eu vim lhe desejar um feliz aniversário e cuidar de você", falou e passou a mão sobre o peito do Grissom.

Ele segurou a mão dela e falou com a voz seca.

"Não devia estar aqui. Eu ... tenho uma relação séria com outra pessoa", pensou se deveria ou não falar o nome. Mas não queria irritá-la por que não sabia qual seria a reação dela.

"O que a Sara tem que eu não tenho?", olhando para ele e com as mãos na cintura.

Ele pensou como ela teria adivinhado. _Talvez tenha acontecido algo_.

"Por que você disse isso?", _preciso descobrir_.

"Por que ela passou mal quando soube que você estava ferido no avião".

Grissom ajeitou-se como pode, tentou desviar seu olhar para poder pensar. Sara passou mal, _será que aconteceu algo mais com o bebê?_ Precisava falar com ela urgente e dizer-lhe que estava bem, saber se estava tudo bem com eles. Começou a respirar muito forte, sentiu a cabeça rodar e pensou que ia desmaiar.

"Sofia, agradeço a visita surpresa. Mas acho que preciso de uma enfermeira de verdade. Eu estou me sentindo mal", ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ela chegou perto e colocou a mão na testa dele. _Estava quente_. Ela tocou a campainha e foi até o banheiro trocar-se, quando a enfermeira de verdade chegou ela estava ao lado dele, segurando-lhe a mão. Grissom estava ardendo em febre.

Em Vegas 

Warrick atendeu o telefone de Brass, ficou feliz por saber que estava bem e encontrava-se no hotel

"E o nosso amigo Grissom, como ele está?"

"Está bem, saiu da cirurgia e amanhã vamos visitá-lo", falou sem pensar muito.

"Vamos? Quem está com você?", brincou Warrick. Não imaginava o Brass com outra pessoa.

"Eu e uma amiga que o Grissom fez em Nova York. Ela chama-se May Felton e estava junto com ele por que vai estudar em Las Veja", tentou explicar. Mas sentiu que devia ter ficado de boca fechada.

"O. K. Uma amiga que vem estudar aqui, viajava junto com ele. Tá certo. Eu aviso os outros que ele está bem".

Neste momento, entrou na sala Catherine, seguida por Nick e Greg. Sara foi para casa descansar e voltaria para o outro turno. Eles notaram que ele desligou o telefone e voltou-se para falar com eles.

"Grissom está bem, foi removido para o quarto e Brass vai visitá-lo amanhã".

"Finalmente uma notícia boa", falou Catherine, "vou ligar para Sara assim ela dorme tranqüila".

"Ah, só não diga que tem uma amiga de Nova York que vai visitá-lo também", completou Warrick. Ele gostaria de ver a reação de Cath ao ouvir isso.

"Que amiga, Warrick?"

"Uma que o Brass falou que estava viajando com o Grissom e vem para Las Vegas estudar".

Catherine não acreditou no que ouviu, _era só o que faltava, mais uma mulher na vida dele_. Ela saiu para ligar mas com uma cara de quem não gostou.

"Deixa a Sara saber disso".

"Haha", ficaram rindo os três.


	14. Chapter 14

**14º capitulo**

No hospital 

A enfermeira tirou a febre dele, estava com trinta e nove graus e gemeu um pouco. Ela chamou o médico de plantão para vê-lo.

"A senhora não pode ficar aqui. Tem que sair agora", ordenou para ela.

Sofia olhou sem jeito, abaixou-se e beijou-lhe o rosto. "Desculpe, eu não queria causar isso". Pegou sua valise e saiu.

O médico Walsch chegou, olhou o prontuário dele e receitou um antitérmico, entre os medicamentos já havia um antiinflamatório. Pediu a enfermeira para avisá-lo sobre qualquer alteração.

**No hotel**

May Felton acordou cedo e foi dar uma corrida. Ao chegar, tomou um banho, colocou um vestido florido e foi bater na porta do Brass. Ainda era cedo e não sabia se ele já estava acordado ou não.

"Olá, pode entrar?", falou. Ele estava com um terno claro, arrumando a gravata.

"Estou descendo para tomar o café. Quer me acompanhar ?", falou sorrindo para ele. Não queria parecer oferecida mas ele tinha um jeito de quem precisava de alguém para cuidar dele.

"Claro, estou quase terminando".

Pegou a chave e eles saíram para o elevador. Escolheram uma mesa discreta, pois tinham muitas pessoas no hotel e eles não queriam ter que falar sobre o seqüestro. Não tão cedo.

Em Vegas 

Catherine não conseguiu falar com Sara. Caiu na secretária eletrônica e achou melhor não deixar recado. _É o tipo de coisa que se deve falar pessoalmente_. Resolveu que passaria mais tarde pela casa dela.

Do outro lado da linha, Sara ligou a secretária por que não queria falar com ninguém o que ia fazer. Ligou para uma agência, que fornecia passagens para polícia a preços mais acessíveis, e descobriu que Sofia Curtis compara uma passagem para Cheyenne. Pediu a moça da agência que queria uma para ela também, _No próximo vôo._

A passagem foi emitida na hora, o vôo saia dali a duas horas. Sara estava pronta, apenas faltava algumas coisas na mala. Chamou um táxi e foi para o aeroporto. Não sabia se conseguiria lugar no hotel, a moça falou que isto eles não garantiam por causa da notícia do avião seqüestrado. Mas havia uma pousada onde ela poderia achar um pernoite. Sara agradeceu-lhe e pegou o endereço e telefone do local.


	15. Chapter 15

**15º capitulo**

Em Vegas 

Antes de embarcar, comprou umas revistas científicas. Sabia que ele gostaria de lê-las se pudesse, se não ela leria para ele. Enquanto aguardava a chamada do vôo, Sara ligou para a casa da Catherine e falou com a mãe da Cath.

"Não, eu não tive tempo de ligar para ela e queria avisar que embarco daqui a pouco".

"Você quer que ela ligue para você?"

"Eu ligo quando chegar. Mas é para ela não se preocupar que estou bem", sabia que não ela não falaria nada antes deles, "Diga que estamos bem e que vou ficar com meu amor. Ela vai entender", agradeceu e desligou. Seu vôo foi anunciado no saguão.

Pegou sua mala, a sacola com as revistas e foi para a fila de embarque.

No hospital 

A enfermeira voltou ao quarto, ele dormia tranqüilamente, tirou novamente a febre e agora estava normal. Logo estaria amanhecendo e ela saia do plantão, escreveu na ficha médica o quadro atual dele e saiu. Mais tarde o médico voltaria a vê-lo.

Sem ter onde ficar, Sofia voltou ao aeroporto. Ficou preocupada por que achou que foi por sua culpa que ele acabou tendo febre. Achou melhor voltar para Vegas para não causar mais problemas ali.

**No hotel**

Depois do café, Brass e Felton passearam na cidade. Parecia que todos estavam visitando Cheyenne. Compraram algumas lembranças para levarem e voltaram ao hotel. Ainda era cedo para irem até o hospital, ele estava ansioso por ver o Grissom, Felton nem tanto. Gostou da companhia do Brass e achou melhor não ir até o hospital.

"Você tem certeza ? Eu acho que não teria nenhum problema", falou Brass. Mas internamente estava feliz, por que ela se mostrara uma mulher madura.

"Não, eu vou ficar. Ler um pouco e depois vou até uma loja de antigüidades. Além disso, acho que quer mesmo conversar com ele a sós", falou e sorriu para ele.

"Obrigado. Mais tarde nós podemos ir ao cinema, talvez?", _não seja tão ansioso Brass, pensou_. Mas não pode evitar de fazer o convite.

"Pode ser. Até mais", despediram-se com um beijo no rosto. Desta vez, ele não ficou tão acanhado.


	16. Chapter 16

**16º capitulo**

No hotel 

Brass olhou Felton subir para o quarto e sentou-se para ler um jornal enquanto esperava a hora certa para sair. Queria chegar logo ao hospital para vê-lo, mas também por que depois iria ao centro da cidade. Não havia muitas lojas de antigüidades e poderia achá-la, faria uma surpresa. _Pareço um colegial_. Estava feliz, depois de tudo que tinham passado.

Felton foi para o quarto pegar dinheiro e um casaco. Estava fresco mais ventava muito, ela achou melhor levar algo para se prevenir.

No aeroporto 

Enquanto Sofia aguardava o chamado para o seu vôo. Um avião pousava, vinha de Los Angeles e Las Vegas, trazia pessoas para o festival que aconteceria na cidade e também curiosos. Desembarcavam trazendo suas máquinas fotográficas e filmadoras. Mas havia uma pessoa que não trazia nada disso, apenas uma mala na mão.

Sara desembarcou, meio perdida, não sabia bem por onde deveria começar. Seguiu a multidão que falava sobre um festival e imaginou quantos hospitais teria que procurar. Ao sair na área de desembarque observou um rosto conhecido. O ódio cresceu dentro dela, mas segurou-se por que ela poderia ajudar.

"Sofia, você também veio para o festival?", falou de modo sarcástico.

Sofia olhou para ela com tanta raiva. "Você sabe muito bem o que eu vim fazer aqui!", e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Sara notou que ela não estava bem, _talvez não deu certo o que ela queria._ Resolveu provocá-la um pouco mais.

"Não, Sofia. Eu acho que você veio dar aulas na urlhttp/ recreação/url, faz bem o seu tipo".

"Tudo bem, você não vai me deixar em paz", levantou as mãos, jogou-as sobre a cadeira e levantou-se. "Eu fui vê-lo, coloquei uma lingerie vermelha especialmente para ele. Sabe o que aconteceu ? Nada. Satisfeita", pegou sua mala e fez menção de sair dali.

Sara deu um sorriso de lado, segurou-a pelo braço e perguntou, "Qual o hospital?"

"No United Medical Center, mas quando eu sai ele estava com febre. Não sei se vão deixar vê-lo", soltou-se e foi para o outro lado.

Sara pensou se deveria ir atrás dela, achou melhor não. Conseguiu a informação que queria, pegou sua mala e saiu. Pegou um táxi e pediu para ir direto para o hospital.

No hospital 

Brass chegou e se identificou na recepção. A enfermeira lhe indicou o quarto 4 B, comentou que uma moça loira estava no quarto dele ontem à noite, ele agradeceu a informação e foi até lá. Encontrou Grissom acordado, olhando para o teto pois não havia tevê no quarto. Recomendações do médico para que ele não se agitasse muito.

"Grissom, que bom vê-lo", Brass se aproximou e deu-lhe um abraço. "Eu soube que você teve uma visita inesperada de ontem para hoje', falou rindo.

"Sem brincadeira, Brass. É bom vê-lo tão animado, mas a visita que veio ontem me deixou mais doente. Sofia Curtis veio me ver".

"Haha, Sofia. E o que você disse para ela?", Brass estava se divertindo com isto.

"Antes de mais nada. A Sara está bem? E o bebê?", estava aflito. Não conseguiu parar de pensar que algo de ruim poderia ter acontecido.

Brass notou que o amigo estava chateado e preocupado. "Não sei de nada, Griss. Mas se algo tivesse acontecido, eles teriam me falado e eu lhe contaria. Não se preocupe".

"Sofia estava sentada quase ai onde você está, vestia um uniforme de enfermeira e quando eu acordei, ela ..", suspirou, fez um bico e pensou nas palavras, "ela abriu a parte de cima, mostrando, hums, uma lingerie vermelha".

"HAHA", agora era vez do Brass rir da cara do Grissom, estava todo encabulado com isto, "Hahaha, desculpe, mas a sua cara está muito engraçada"

"Tá bom, desta vez passa. Não vai acontecer de novo", falou zangado, mas depois também começou a rir.

"Ela foi bastante ousada. Mas eu dei um chega para lá, e fiquei sem saber se aconteceu algo lá", enquanto falava agitava as mãos também.

"Eu vou ligar para Catherine, pergunto diretamente o que houve, depois eu venho lhe contar". Brass notou que ele estava meio vermelho demais, chegou perto do Grissom e colocou a mão sobre a testa dele."Meu Deus, você está ardendo em febre".

"Acho que é somático, eu estou preso aqui e não posso nem falar com ela", deitou a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto Brass chamava a enfermeira.

O táxi parou na frente do hospital, Sara pagou-o e saiu. Ao chegar na recepção, uma enfermeira comentava com a outra.

"Pois é, ela estava vestida de enfermeira. Mas eu notei que a roupa estava aberta e dava para ver um sutiã vermelho. Acho que ela se produziu toda para ele", falou uma delas.

"E ele não quis nada? Deve ser gay?", comentou a outra.

"Pode ser outra coisa".

"Com licença", falou e dirigiu-se a que parecia ser a chefe. "Eu gostaria de ver o senhor Grissom?"

As enfermeiras se olharam e não comentaram mais nada.

"A Senhora é o que dele? Por que não podemos deixar a imprensa entrar".

"Eu sou a noiva dele".

A enfermeira abriu e fechou a boca. Olhou nos prontuários, e depois para Sara.

"Está no quarto 4B"

"Obrigada"

Saiu deixando-as de boca aberta.

"Viu, eu disse que era outra coisa"


	17. Chapter 17

**17º capítulo**

Sara andou até o quarto e pouco antes de chegar Brass saiu apressado e encontrou-se com ela. Surpreso e contente, ela estava com uma bata branca, calça jeans clara e sandálias.

"Que bom vê-la aqui, ele está muito preocupado com vocês", frisando bem o ´vocês´.

"Ele lhe contou? Estamos bem"

Ele fez sinal para a enfermeira e entrou junto com a Sara. Grissom estava gemendo, e parecia que a febre tinha aumentado. Sara colocou a mala no chão perto da cama e aproximou-se dele. Pôs a mão em sua cabeça e estava bastante febril. Ele abriu os olhos e a viu.

"Estou delirando ou você está mesmo aqui ?", deu-lhe um sorriso.

"Estou aqui do seu lado", falou gentilmente e sentou-se na beira da cama.

Ele abraçou-a e colocou sua cabeça no peito dela. Ele sentiu-se melhor, mas a febre não baixou. Logo chegou a enfermeira seguida pelo Brass, ela tirou sua febre, ele estava com quarenta e um graus. Achou melhor dar o anti-térmico e chamar o médico.

Brass olhou para eles e fez um leve aceno, "Volto outro dia", e foi saindo. Sara lembrou-se que não tinha reserva em nenhum hotel e falou antes dele sair.

"Brass, espere um pouco. Eu não tenho onde ficar, será que poderia arranjar um quarto para mim no seu hotel?"

"Claro, eu levo sua mala para lá e explico o caso. Pode ficar tranqüila, aqui está o endereço", pegou a mala e saiu. Grissom agradeceu baixinho, não queria se mexer pois o contato com ela, fez ele sentir o bebê se mexendo. Mas não falou nada, sabia que eles estariam bem agora que estavam juntos.

Espero que gostem. Se alguém quiser a música eu tenho em mp3, mande uma mp pedindo-a e indicando outro email para que eu possa enviar. Abraços, obrigada e até a próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

18o capítulo

A writer takes his pen To write the words again That all in love is fair 

_Um escritor pega na sua caneta para escrever as palavras outra vez Que tudo no amor é suficiente._

Brass foi para o hotel, como previu não havia quarto vago. Ele agradeceu, subiu e deixou a mala de Sara no seu quarto, tentaria em outros lugares mais tarde. Agora ele estava pronto para procurar algumas antiguidades, ou melhor, uma pessoa que procurava-as e quem sabe eles poderiam almoçar juntos.

Deu uma olhada no espelho, pegou as chaves e saiu, chamou um táxi para chegar mais rápido no centro. Teria que percorrer umas 8 lojas, fora o que pesquisou na lista telefônica.

May Felton estava na segunda loja e não encontrou nada que realmente gostasse. Havia uma loja pequena do outro lado da calçada, resolveu dar uma olhada lá. Ela procurava uma estátua pequena o suficiente para ser colocada na mala mas que representasse algo daquela cidade ou da situação por que passou.

A loja não era tão pequena, apenas a frente dele é que parecia assim, tinha um corredor longo e várias entradas, que davam para outros corredores. Como é usual na parte da frente, vários livros antigos, com capas duras e outros com capas de couro. Havia uma sessão especial para primeiras edições, ela olhou com curiosidade e resolveu começar por ali. Quem sabe não acharia um presente para Grissom, afinal querendo ou não, ele era uma pessoa especial para ela.

Enquanto isso

O táxi estacionou no início da rua, Brass pagou-o, agradeceu e andou por entre as lojas. Perguntava se viram uma 'lady' de cabelos ruivos e com sotaque nova-iorquino, nas duas primeiras os vendedores não lembravam de uma pessoa assim. Na terceira loja, o vendedor lembrou-se dela e apontou a pequena loja na frente onde a viu entrando pela última vez. Brass sorriu e atravessou a rua, entrando na loja.

A iluminação era confusa, alguns lugares não estavam bem iluminados, outros parecia ter luz demais. Mas ele a reconheceu pelos cabelos, chegou perto e ficou ao lado dela, observando os livros que ela olhava. Ela sentiu que alguém a observava. Virou-se e fez uma cara de zangada, quando viu que era ele, sorriu. Eles ficaram quietos, depois sorriram.

"Você gostaria", falaram ao mesmo tempo, "primeiro você", novamente juntos. Não teve jeito se não rirem juntos. Brass tomou a iniciativa.

"Você quer almoçar comigo depois eu lhe ajudo a procurar o que você quiser?"

"Quero, eu vi um Taco Bell no início", apontou para a direita, "ou seria fim, não sei, da rua. Eu adoro e faz tempo que não como um".

"Certo, vamos até lá então".

Ela colocou o livro na estante e eles saíram da loja, eram mil e seiscentos e nove metros de distância de onde estavam. Era uma caminhada , mas o passeio e a companhia valia a pena.

No hospital 

Grissom chamou Sara para ficar perto dele, não queria que ela ficasse longe dele nunca mais. Ela chegou perto da cama pelo lado direito, pois o esquerdo a perna estava imobilizada. Deitou-se ao lado dele, sentiu o corpo dele quente mas não tanto quanto antes. Colocou a cabeça no ombro dele e o abraçou.

"Eu queria lhe contar algo", _ela tem que saber por mim_, "mas não fique zangada nem aborrecida, por favor".

"Não precisa falar nada, querido. Eu sei que a Sofia esteve aqui e você a dispensou".

Ele olhou para ela boquiaberto, _o Brass não teve tempo de contar_, "Como você soube?".

Ela sorriu, lembrou da conversa das enfermeiras, mas achou melhor contar a primeira versão. "Foi a própria Sofia que me contou, eu a encontrei no aeroporto".

"Bom, pelo menos, ela contou a verdade", ele ainda estava zangado com Sofia, mas não queria que a sombra dela atrapalhasse a vida deles. "Eu fiquei realmente constrangido com a cena que ela fez aqui", disse fazendo um bico.

Ela adorava quando ele fazia aquela cara de indignado, mordeu seu lábio e não resistindo deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. O médico Walsch entrou e fez um ruído com a garganta, e indicou que ela devia descer da cama.

"Desculpe, eu sei que não pode".

"Quer dizer que o senhor anda recebendo visitas de moças de madrugada também", brincou o médico. Chegou perto dele e tirou novamente a temperatura, agora estava trinta e oito graus. "Você ainda está febril, mas vai baixar. E agora com a noiva lhe cuidando vai ficar melhor".

"Bom, na verdade. Ela é minha mulher, meu amor. Só falta nos casarmos porque um filho já está a caminho", falou sorrindo para ela. Sara ficou corada e abaixou os olhos.

"Que não seja por isso, nós arranjamos o casamento aqui mesmo. Daqui a duas semanas, se tudo correr bem, você estará de muletas. Eu quero ser um dos padrinhos, certo?"

"Certo", falaram ambos.

"Eu vou pedir a sua futura esposa que saia agora por que você precisa descansar, ela pode voltar depois das dezesseis horas para vê-lo novamente", ordenou o médico.

"Tudo bem, eu vou até o hotel que o Brass está, depois eu volto", beijou-o na boca depois um leve beijo na testa, "fique tranqüilo, agora que estamos os três juntos, ninguém vai nos separar".

"Ninguém mesmo. Até mais tarde".

Sara deu um aceno de mão e saiu, pediu a enfermeira que chamasse um táxi para ir até o hotel.

Ao chegar no hotel, o recepcionista lhe deu a chave do quarto de Brass. Ele deu autorização para que ela entrasse no quarto e pudesse descansar. Sara agradeceu e subiu. Não desfez toda a mala, tirou uma roupa e a toalha e foi tomar banho. Pediu um sanduíche para comer no quarto e ficou assistindo tevê.

Quando eles chegaram, Brass foi até seu quarto com Felton. Bateu na porta e Sara a abriu. Elas se olharam estranhas.

"Oi Sara, esta é May Felton. Uma futura estudante em Vegas, ela vinha com o Grissom de Nova York", falou apressadamente, antes que houve qualquer mal-entendido.

"Prazer, sou Sara Sidle. Noiva do Grissom", esticou a mão para cumprimentar a outra.

"Prazer, seu noivo é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu gostei muito de conhecê-lo", cumprimentando Sara.

Eles entraram e sentaram-se na sala de estar do quarto. Sara abaixou a teve e colocou o prato com o restante do sanduíche na mesa.

"Sara, eu não consegui um quarto para você aqui. Eu vou tentar outros ...", Brass explicava para Sara.

"Porque não dividimos o quarto?", sugeriu Felton.

"Quem?", perguntaram os dois.

"Nós, sabe, você e eu", apontando para si mesma e para o Brass.

Sara olhou para ele que estava corado. "Perfeito. Agora se me dão licença, eu vou me trocar para voltar ao hospital", saiu e foi para o banheiro. Antes de sair, deu uma olhada para trás, o suficiente para ver e ouvir.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho, eu não sou criança e não tenho tempo para perder em jogos. Se você não quiser eu entendo".

"Eu adoraria, vamos".

"Vamos".

Sara viu os dois saírem e sorriu. _Agora é minha vez de ir cuidar do meu amor_.

FIM


End file.
